Donde un lápiz es aliado de la leche y Edward el héroe del día
by Giuly De Giuseppe
Summary: Por cada lápiz que escriba la palabra leche, habrá un Edward Elric acabando con esté. [Este fic participa en la Actividad Anual de Junio-Julio: "Las Locuras de Papá" del Foro "La Puerta de la Verdad"]


**Título:** Donde un lápiz es aliado de la leche y Edward el héroe del día.

 **Atención:** Hirobu Arakawa es creadora del universo de Full Metal Alchemist.

 **Resumen:** Por cada lápiz que escriba la palabra leche, habrá un Edward Elric acabando con esté. [Este fic participa en la Actividad Anual de Junio-Julio: "Las Locuras de Papá" del Foro "La Puerta de la Verdad"]

 **Nota de la autora:** No tengo mucho que decir, solo vengo a un cumplir el reto del foro **La Puerta de la Verdad** y ver que tal me va en el fandom de FMA.

Disfruten la lectura.

Cuentas, cuentas y cuentas.

Era eso lo que ahora estaba en la lista de prioridades de Hoheiheim desde que su hijo mayor, Edward, desarrollo esa extraño rechazo a la leche de vaca.

— Debes tomar tu leche, Ed. — le insistía su madre, Trisha. — Si no serás una persona bajita.

— ¡Pero no voy a tomar algo que salga de una vaca! — repetía en tono de rabieta y luego hacia lo mismo de siempre: arrojar el frasco de leche al piso.

Jodido niño.

La cuestión era que cada frasco valía un monto de dinero que aunque fuera insignificante, ahora el motivo por el cual el rubio adulto peleaba con las deudas que tenia entre los dos almaceneros del Rizenbul.

— ¿Todavía sigues con eso? — indagó Trisha desde el marco de la puerta de su estudio.

Hoheiheim suspiró.

— No creo poder pagarle a Joshua y mucho menos a Brandy. — fue lo único que contestó. — ¿Cómo es que a un niño no puede gustarle la leche de vaca? Alphonse la adora.

— De la misma forma en que tu odias la sopa de vegetales, querido. — Hoheiheim solo sintió su cara tornarse roja y se giro, sin mirar la cara divertida que su esposa ponía. — La cena estará lista en breve. No te preocupes tanto por las cuentas, las pagaremos.

El hombre sonríe sin remedio, su esposa tiene razón. Las cuentas es algo de lo no debe preocuparse, por ahora.

— ¿Los niños ya comieron?

— Tus hijos están en sus camas hace bastante tiempo, un día de juego con Winry y Pitt los dejaron agotadísimos.

Trisha no dijo nada más y bajo a la cocina. El padre de Edward y Alphonse que quedo allí solo unos minutos más y se unió a la cena con su esposa sin percatarse que dos figuras rubias y diminutas estaban custodiando desde su cuarto.

— ¡Es hora! — dijo Edward en un murmullo advierto a Alphonse que era hora de entrar.

— Hermano, ¿Crees que este bien entrar al estudio de papá? — indagó el menor, no convenido aún de la idea del mayor.

— Al, ¿Quieres las galletas o no? — el pequeño asintió. — Pues mamá las dejo aquí así que iré por ellas.

— Lo que digas. — Alphonse se encogió los hombros y ambos- en pijamas y descalzos- entraron al estudio de Hoheiheim que era un revuelto de libros y papeles sueltos. — ¿Seguro que está aquí, hermano?

— Sí, lo vi con mis propios ojos. — Edward le indico a su hermano que buscara en un rincón mientras él revolvía el escritorio de su padre donde- por desgracia suya, según él-encontró al palabra leche impregnada en todas partes. — ¡Esto es un castigo! — bramó asustando a Al.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre hermano?

— ¡Mira esto! — le extendió el papel a su hermano que pese a tener cuatro años entendía que eso estaba completamente lleno de la palabra enemiga de Ed: leche. — ¡Papá lo único que quiere es condenarme con ese líquido blanco!

Mientras su hermano se retorcía con ideas de castigo que producía su mente. Alphonse solo pensaba una cosa mientras miraba con detenimiento el escritorio: todo eso estaba escrito en lápiz ¿No era cierto? Así su plan era sencillo: borraría todo aquello y listo. Quizás era algo muy obvio e inútil pero, no quería a su hermano histérico en la noche y que por ende el Coco se los llevara por niños malos. No señores, Alphonse Elric no quería ser llevado por el Coco.

— Cierra los ojos, hermano. — el susodicho, ante la mirada de cachorro de su hermano, accedió sin entender.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? — le indagó.

— Acabar con la leche. — contestó y de un movimiento rápido comenzó a borrar la palabra leche de todo el papeleo. Lo que le extrañaba, era que había números junto a lo que borraba ¿Estaría su padre intentando mezclar la matemática para que su hermano borre ese rechazo extraño de él? — Perdón papá, pero no creo que eso ayude. — se dijo lamentándose. Cuando se vio por cumplida su tarea, aún con el lápiz en la mano, salto del escritorio al lado de su hermano — Ya puedes ver.

Entonces, Edward abrió los ojos y vio que- gracias a la alquimia, según él- su mortal y liquida enemiga había sido eliminada por su hermano menor. Le corrían lágrimas de felicidad.

— ¡Eres el mejor hermano menor del mundo! — exclamó abrazándole con mucho cariño. — Y dime, ¿Cómo hiciste para eliminar a esa condenada?

Alphonse solo le mostró el lápiz y le explico su sencilla idea.

— ¡Entonces papá se alió a los lápices para obligarme a tomar leche! — Edward parecía furioso, y lo estaba, ¿Cómo se atrevían esos pequeños elementos de escritura traicionarlo? No señores, ahora dibujaría con bolígrafo. Los lápices estaban en su lista de enemigos. — ¡Los matare! ¡Pequeños traidores!

Entonces el hijo mayor de Hoheiheim empezó a alborotar el estudio del mencionado buscando y partiendo o destrozando cualquier enemigo mortal (lápiz) que estuviera a la vista. Sin remedio, Alphonse lo siguió en su inventada venganza.

Todo esto era visto por dos siluetas adultas desde la puerta.

Hoheiheim no desprendía expresión alguna y Trisha intentaba ocultar su risa.

Cuando el padre de los niños tose para advertir su presencia, Alphonse siente que todo se vuelve gelatina en él. En cambio, Edward solo lo mira con el ceño fruncido y abre la boca para decir una sola cosa:

— ¡Ni todos los lápices de tu domino me convencerán para tomar leche! ¡Ni uno!

Avanza entremedio de sus padres y va a su cuarto cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras sí. Hoheiheim se gira, extrañado, y mira a su hijo menor.

— Al, solo dime una cosa. ¿Qué tiene ver en la mente de Ed los lápices, la leche y yo?

Alphonse se encoge los hombros y niego con la cabeza. Ni él mismo sabe.

— Papá, solo procura no escribir leche con lápiz. — dicho eso, Alphonse va su cuarto cerrando con delicadeza la puerta tras sí.

Trisha y Hoheiheim comienza a ordenar el estudio tras la salida de Al. La madre de Ed y Al mira a su esposo que estaba sumamente callado. ¿Qué le pasaría por su mente?

— ¿Querido?

El susodicho se gira algo sonrojado y solo dice:

— Creo que seguiré el consejo de Alphonse, por extraño que sea.

Trisha sonríe.

— Creo que es lo mejor, querido.

Entonces desde ese día cuando Hoheiheim hace cuentas, escribe con bolígrafo y cierra con llave su estudio, protegiendo sus lápices también. Todo por si a su hijo mayor que le ocurre atacar a otro elemento inanimado pensando que es aliado de la su enemiga mortal:

La leche.

 **FIN**

 **Nota de la autora:** ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo o regular? Dejen su opinión en los comentarios y veré si hago algo más de Hoheiheim y sus hijos.

Hasta otra, lectores.


End file.
